Rechargeable electronic devices such as cell phones, personal computing devices, digital cameras and the like are mobile devices that many people who own them believe need to be kept handy because their use is frequently required whether at home or away. These devices typically are brought along while people are traveling away from home, even on outdoor trips and around water.
Protection and safekeeping of such rechargeable mobile electronic devices while they are being carried away from home on outdoor trips and around water is a major concern. Also, another major concern is the need to keep such rechargeable mobile electronic devices fully charged and ready for use.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome past shortcomings in addressing these concerns and any problems that remain unsolved.